


Pearls Before Swine

by TansyPoisoning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Lactation Kink, Love Bombing, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TansyPoisoning/pseuds/TansyPoisoning
Summary: “They don’t know what they’re talking about.” He kissed your forehead then hugged you tight against his chest “It’s no use trying to get them to understand. It’s like casting pearls before swine.”For all my girls who do a lot and get too little - Steve appreciates you~





	Pearls Before Swine

No matter what anyone said, you knew Steve Rogers was a blessing. People had tried to break you two up time and time again – “he’s too clingy”, “he’s too jealous”, “he’s too controlling”, “there’s just something off about him” – but you refused to listen to their lies. Steve Rogers was the best thing that had ever happened to you.

He’d waltzed into your life one cloudy Wednesday, entering your workplace in search of kitchen appliances. He had moved back to New York, he told you, and needed to refurbish his home. You were starstruck at first, but managed to get over it before he gave up and looked for help somewhere else. Since he had a lot of things to buy and little understanding of modern technology, you spent several hours walking him around the store, explaining the functions of the utensils. He was so friendly and attentive, and before you knew you were talking about subjects completely unrelated to the initial topic: changes in technology, art, the economy, work, and, eventually, your life.

You two sat on a sofa bed while you dumped all of your anxieties on him. You talked about your shitty job, about your loneliness, about being talked down to by relatives, about feeling lost, and about your lack of plans for the future. You didn’t remember what had pushed you to be so open with him, but you didn’t regret it one bit. He didn’t interrupt you, he didn’t give unsolicited advice, he just listened, and when you were done, he smiled at you and told you what you never knew you wanted to hear:

“You’re underappreciated.”

“C’mon.” You chuckled and turned away bashfully. You knew you shouldn’t want to be told that you deserved more than you had (sure, you were overworked and underpaid, but you couldn’t just say that and expect not to be called lazy), but it felt so nice to be treated like you weren’t a failure for a change.

“I mean it.” He held one of your hands in his, which surprised you into staring right into his eyes “You’re too smart and too honest for a retail job.”

“I wasn’t about to dupe you into buying a shitty microwave.” You joked.

“Well, you could’ve. I don’t think I could say no to you.” His smile grew wider, and you could feel the blood rushing to your head as looked away. Was Captain America flirting with you?

“I think you just need a purpose.” He said “It helped _me_, at least.”

“That’s is easier said than done.” You sighed, but your pessimism didn’t deter him. His smile was as bright as the sun and his eyes crinkled in what looked like genuine affection.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure you’ll find something soon.”

Not only did you sell enough to cover your sales quota that day, you also got his phone number and you called him the moment you arrived at your house.

You sometimes marveled at how fast things had moved: You moved in together three weeks into your relationship, and only four months after the first date you found out you were pregnant. You were nervous at first, but Steve was ecstatic. He didn’t think it was too soon for a baby, and he promised to be there for you and your child. That day, after you left the doctor’s office, he got down on one knee and pulled out a jewelry box. A part of you felt it was too soon to tie the knot, but Steve’s smile was so earnest, and he took such good care of you already. When an elderly woman who had been watching the whole exchange approached you to congratulate you on your engagement and how lovely you two looked together your decision was strengthened. It might very well be soon, but you were sure you could face everything life had to throw at you with your boyfriend – _now fiance_ – by your side.

Steve always reassured you, always made you feel safe and loved, which was more than could be said for the rest of the people in your life: Your family thought you weren’t ready for a baby, your friends thought you shouldn’t be getting married so early in your relationship, and you boss was furious upon learning that you were pregnant.

“They don’t appreciate you.” Steve said when you told him about their reactions “No matter what you do, they always find something to be unhappy about.”

“I think they’re worried about me, but still.” You shrugged “A little support would be nice.”

“They don’t know what they’re talking about.” He kissed your forehead then hugged you tight against his chest “It’s no use trying to get them to understand. It’s like casting pearls before swine.”

You quit your job and started drifting apart from your relations. You couldn’t be near all that toxicity – Steve told you it wasn’t good for the baby.

Two months later and you were married after a discreet ceremony attended only by Steve’s friends. You were fine this. It was a big change, but changes were good, and considering how miserable you had been with your life before you were only sad you couldn’t welcome them sooner.

Swear words became rarer in your vocabulary until they eventually disappeared. Finding a new job was difficult now that you were pregnant, so you decided to stay home, at least for now, and you thought the housewife lifestyle suited you; Steve thought so too.

There were also the physical changes that were expected in pregnancy. You were self-conscious at first, but Steve, darling man that he was, insisted you looked beautiful – in fact, he thought you had never looked more beautiful. He couldn’t keep his hands off of you, caressing and talking to your stomach, and when you started lactating he found another thing to fixate on. It was a little strange at first, but he assured you there was nothing wrong with a man liking to play with his pregnant wife’s breast, and you had full confidence in him.

* * *

You had finished all of the housework for the day and were laying in bed, reading a book and resting it on your swollen belly when the bedroom door opened and in walked your husband, his hair shining golden in the light from the window, his lips curling into a beautiful smile when your eyes met his.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” He greeted you, closing the door behind him “How was your day?”

“Good.” You answered, putting your book aside and grinning at him “Productive. And how about yours.”

“Good. Productive.” He quoted, making you giggle and shake you head “But I’ve been waiting all day to come back home.”

You melted at his words and watched as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed on the bed by your side. He wasted no time cradling your face in his hands. He only stared at you at first, his lips occasionally parting as if he meant to say something but immediately forgetting it, too mesmerized by you (you’d lost count of how many times he told you you were enchanting). He finally regained his senses, leaning in to touch his lips to yours. The kiss was soft, slow, and you found yourself closing your eyes and relaxing in his arms.

“You don’t know how much I missed you.” Steve whispered against you mouth and nuzzled your cheek.

“I do, I missed you so much.” You protested and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Not as much as I missed you.” He insisted, and you giggled. He always said that; it was so cute.

He pulled away from you, and you would’ve pouted if you hadn’t noticed he just wanted to undress you. He pulled your blouse over your head and sighed at the sight of you.

“Honey, you look so beautiful.” His chest rose and fell with each of his harsh breaths as he watched you with that enthralled expression he would save just for you. There was no way anyone could ever love you as much as he did.

You ran your hand along his cheek and he nuzzled against it, holding it in place to kiss your palm before you could pull away and your heart fluttered.

Still holding your wrist, Steve caressed your stomach, and you could see the strain in the muscles of his arm as he went.

“I love you so much.” He murmured, then switched his gaze from your belly to your face “The both of you.”

You smiled and blinked back the tears. You were so happy. Really, so happy, just…

_No_. You were happy and that was that.

Steve’s hand crept towards your breasts, squeezing one gently, weighing it then squeezing again. This time a droplet of milk seeped out of your nipple, making him gasp and attach his mouth to you before the liquid could slide down any further. His lips had barely touched your skin when he hummed and began suckling you enthusiastically.

“Leave some for the baby, will you?” You chuckled, running your fingers through his locks. He mumbled something that must’ve been an affirmative, because the pressure around your areola immediately decreased.

You sighed and leaned back against the cushioned headboard, enjoying the feeling of being attended to as your husband sucked on one of your breasts and fondled the other. He took his time, and you had began dozing off when you felt something brush against your inner thigh.

You opened your eyes and saw Steve grinding against your leg. He was so intent on your breasts you wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing.

“Stevie.” You tapped his shoulder and he looked up at you with hazy lust filled eyes, making you moaned at their intensity “I- I need you.” You rolled your hips for emphasis and he immediately pulled away.

“Take them off, sweetie.” He nodded towards your pants and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

You looked down to remove the rest of your clothes, but you paused when you saw the redness around your nipples. Your breasts were often sore and bruised after Steve played with them, but that was fine. He was the only other person who saw them anyways, and you were proud to carry the marks he left on you.

You hooked your fingers under your waistband and yanked your bottoms and underwear all the way down to your knees, then Steve helped you pull them the rest of the way off.

You spread your legs and he crawled in between them, pulling his leaking cock from his boxers. He cupped your cheek as he entered you, easily bottoming out. You moaned in unison, and Steve leaned in to kiss your forehead then your hair.

“I need you too.” He whispered against the top of your head “You don’t know how much I need you. You’re so precious.”

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him against you. You disagreed with him; you knew how much he needed you, because you needed him just as much. He was the only person that made you feel precious.


End file.
